Ultimis
The Original Characters are the four main characters of the RGS (Richtofen's Grand Scheme) Timeline. Members This group consists of four characters. # "Tank" Dempsey - A Caucasian American, former U.S. Marine during World War II in the Pacific Theatre. # Nikolai Belinski - A Caucasian Russian, former member of the Red Army in the Western Fronts. # Takeo Masaki - A Japanese Asian, former member of the Japanese Imperial Army in the Pacific Theatre. # Edward Richtofen - A Caucasian German, former member of Group 935 and Illuminati in the Western Fronts, as a Nazi. They are playable in Nacht der Untoten (''Black Ops'''' only), Verruckt ([[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Black Ops]]'' only), Shi no Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead: Director's Cut (iOS/Android), Shangri-La,Moon and will be returning in the remake version of "Five" in Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII as Classified. They also make appearances in Call of the Dead (Console and PC), Green Run (Richtofen only), Nevada (Richtofen only), Great Leap Forward (Richtofen only), and Resolution 1295 (Richtofen only as Demonic Announcer or Zombie) for the RGS Timeline, and The Giant (Richtofen only), Der Eisendrache (Tank only), Zetsubou No Shima (Takeo only), Gorod Krovi (Nikolai only), and Revelations (child form) as part of the ABT (A Better Tomorrow) Timeline. Richtofen and "Tank" make appearances as NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) in both Tutorial levels in [[Tutorial (ZOMBIES)|''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES]] and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies'', respectively, teaching Rook the basic schematics of the game. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Richtofen is the Demonic Announcer for the majority of the game. On Moon and Nuketown Zombies, Samantha Maxis is replaced by Edward Richtofen after completing the map's second major Easter Egg and reaching round 25, respectively. Demise During the events of the Black Ops III Zombies storyline, the Primis Crew kill each member of the Ultimis Crew one map at a time. In The Giant, Primis Richtofen shoots Ultimis Richtofen in the head, instantly killing him. Ultimis Richtofen prior to being shot used the teleporter, summoning Primis Richtofen. Ultimis Richtofen's soul was then preserved using the Summoning Key as revealed in Der Eisendrache. In Der Eisendrache, Utimis Tank's life support systems in his capsule were shut off by Primis Tank. His soul, like Richtofen, became preserved in the Summoning Key. In Zetsubou No Shima, Ultimis Takeo is revealed to have been subjected to inhumane experiments after every mission he accomplished and was feared by the Emperor of Japan himself. Primis Takeo becomes aware of the situation and offers Ultimis Takeo a merciful death through suicide while Primis Takeo beheads him as part of Samurai-era Japanese culture. His soul became preserved by the Summoning Key afterwards. In Gorod Krovi, Ultimis Nikolai utilizes a German mech to kill zombies and attempt an attack on one of the dragons in the intro cutscene in an attempt to make a last stand as a defender of Stalingrad. At the end of the easter egg, Ultimis Nikolai is defeated, drinking a bottle of vodka before Primis Nikolai shares his sentiment with Ultimis Nikolai. Ultimis Nikolai becomes provoked when he is reminded of how "she" was taken away from them, then shoots Primis Nikolai, which provokes him to shoot Ultimis Nikolai with his shotgun. His soul, like the rest, is preserved in the Summoning Key.